An Angel's Love, Restored or Forgotten?
by coolcat0789
Summary: This is a sequel to my other story, Tears of an Angel. Basically you get to read about the girl's life after Harry's departure, having his children, Sirius's return, and maybe even a run in with our hero. You'd have to read my first fic to understand it.-
1. Default Chapter

** An Angel's Love, Restored or Forgotten? Sequel to Tears of An Angel**

**Summary**: Basically what happens is we read about Jessica's life after Harry left and maybe we'll even see a bit of Harry's. I haven't really decided yet. You'll see Jessica's children and see her reaction as she comes across Harry again.   
  
**Chapter 1:A Recap and Possible Pregnancy?!?**  
  
_Recap_  
  
_"Jess, I've got to tell you something."_

"Okay, what is it?" Her smile was loving and caring and her eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"I-I have to leave you and Ron, Mione, Ginny, everyone and go help the Order. Voldemort sent a suspicious letter to Dumbledore about the war and I can't bring any of you with me. I don't want to break off our engagement so will you wait for me?"   
  
She looked so sad it tore Harry's heart apart to see her like that. A single tear slid down her cheek. He wiped away then she nodded.

"I'll wait for you love." she whispered.

Harry watched as she stood up and began getting dressed again.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm leaving."

"What?!?" he exclaimed.

"Harry, I love you with all my heart and I'll miss you terribly and I know this isn't your fault, but I can't NOT be mad and upset about this. I need to think."-She opened the door-"Goodbye Harry."

Tears slid down Harry's face as he stared at the door. He picked up the pillow she slept on and inhaled her scent, more tears falling. He looked at the picture on his nightstand of the two of them. Harry's photographic self picked Jessica's photographic self up and spun her around. She laughed.

"Goodbye Jessica..."

'I can't believe this.'

Damnit, Damnit, Damnit.

**About a Month Later,July 31st **  
  
Jessica looked at the window at the twinkling night sky. It had been about a month since Harry left and she'd had no word of what was going on or even if he was still alive. She was still filled with sadness, grief, and regret for letting him leave her but she knew she must carry on while he fought gallantly.

'Hopefully' she added as an after thought.

She felt her stomach lurch. She'd been getting sick at all times during the day, especially in the mornings, for the past few weeks. She was trying right now not to get sick while she was reminiscing about her love. She's remembered that today was his birthday and celebrated it in her own way. She looked away from the dark yet beautiful sky and her eyes landed straight on a picture. Harry had the same picture. They'd both been outside and leaves were falling around because it was late autumn when this had been taken. She watched as a leak landed in her photographic's self's hair and Harry picked it out then picked her up, spinning her around making her photographic self laugh and kiss him.  
  
Jess really missed days like that. She wished she could just go back to the day Harry had proposed to her and the next morning, tell him he couldn't leave her or else he was taking her with him. She hated just sitting around with absolutely no idea what was going on. Sure she got the Daily Prophet but it was very vague on the details and what was happening. Just then she heard Hermione's voice.

'She must be talking to Ginny about something.' Jessica thought.

After they had graduated, Jessica, Hermione, and Ginny had all agreed to live together and now they all lived in a small flat right in London. Ginny was training to be a Healer and Hermione was working in the Department of Mysteries. Hermione had always been brilliant and Ginny got advanced into the same year as them(seventh year) because her grades were outstanding. Jessica was McGonagall's apprentice, a student teacher if you wanted to be more specific. She had always loved Transfiguration and most of the time, the Transfiguration professors became Heads of the school. Her dear grandfather had been one. She was happy about the whole thing. Hermione was also engaged to Ron and Ginny was engaged to her dear brother, Oliver. Jessica's engagement ring was still on her finger for a reason. Still, she wished she could see her fiancee every day like Hermione and Ginny.

"Jessica!" She heard Hermione calling her.

She walked downstairs, her stomach lurching again.

"Yes Mione?" she spoke up, looking from her brunette friend to the fiery redhead that was sitting down in front of Hermione.

"Are you alright? I've been noticing that you've been sick a lot lately." she asked raising an eyebrow at the curly haired brunette.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Jessica replied raising her hand to her mouth.

Then she rushed off.

Hermione and Ginny looked from the bathroom door to each other and Hermione summoned a certain book. She flipped through the pages, finally reaching a certain page, her brown eyes scanning quickly over the words.

"Gin, I think Jess might be pregnant." Hermione said slowly.

"Oh shit." Was all Ginny said.

"Tell me about it." Hermione muttered.

Then Jessica came out and slumped in a chair next to Ginny's.

"What's wrong with me Gin?" she asked turning to her other best friend.

"Well Hermione thinks that you might be pregnant and I'm inclined to agree with her. You're displaying the symptoms." Ginny replied.

"Oh shit." Jessica said, bending over, her right elbow propped up on her knee and her forehead resting on the palm of her hand.

"That's what I said." Ginny spoke up.

"I'll ask one of the Healers if they can take a look at you." she added quickly.

"Thanks Gin." Jessica replied hugging her friend.

"What are friends for?"

"Mione, Gin, I've made a quick decision." Jessica said looking at them.

"What is it?" they both chorused.

"Well you two are the best friends a girl could ask for and since you both are my best mates, I want both of you to be godmothers to my child." she told them smiling.   
  
They both hugged her fiercely.

"I accept!" Hermione squealed.

"Me too!" Ginny piped up.

She hugged them back. Then Hermione stood back up and a grin spread over her face.

"Something amusing Mione?" Jessica asked her.

"It's just that Gin and I have to be delicate with you now that you might be pregnant and it's just hard to picture, you, the rebel girl, the girl who loved to fight against Dark creatures and jam on your electric guitar, must now be overly cautious because of a precious life that might be inside of you." she replied, her grin growing. Ginny laughed.

"That's right Mione! Miss Rebel here has to back down at least for a while."

"Well, this rebel says that one day I shall keep on fighting but for now I will take the spineless course and for once, act normal." Jessica said grinning.

This made all of them laugh.

Later that night, Jessica walked up to her room exhausted from her long talk with Hermione and Ginny and their laughter, poking fun at each other. She changed and slid into bed, turning towards the picture of her and Harry again.

"Sweet dreams Harry my love, and Happy Birthday." she whispered before drifting off to sleep.  
  
**A Week Later**  
  
Jessica walked out of the Healer's office, thinking about the names of her children. That right, _CHILDREN_. She was having fraternal twins, just like she and her brother had been. One was a boy, the other a girl. 'Damn fate, Damn it. Fate had to go and be cruel, taking Harry away from me. Now he's away from home for I dunno how long and he has no clue I'm pregnant and that I'm having his children.'

Jessica thought bitterly approaching her two best friends.

"Sooo?" both of them chorused.

"I'm having fraternal twins, just like me and Oliver were, a boy and girl." she replied.

"What are you going to name them?" Ginny asked.

"Jess, I hate to bring this up and interrupt Ginny's question but, you do know who the father is, right?" Hermione asked her.

"Of course." she replied looking at her fiend skeptically.

"Well?" Hermione said, hands on her hips.

Jessica sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you but you cannot tell who it is."

"Why?" they both asked her at the same time.

"Because I have my own reasons for keeping it a secret." she told them.

"Okay." they both replied.

"It's Harry." she told them.

They both grinned and Ginny exclaimed, "I knew it!"

Jessica gave her a stern look and Ginny made a motion like zipping her mouth up.

"Okay, back to my original question, what are you going to name them?" Ginny spoke up again.

Jessica thought for a moment.

"I think I'll name the girl Melody Constance and the boy James Nicholas." she replied.

"Beautiful names." Hermione commented.

"Thanks Mione."

"I approve too."

"Thanks Gin."

"Have you told your grandfather or brother yet?" Hermione asked her as they were walking down one of the corridors.

"Well, no but I think I can already tell what their reactions will be. They'll both be slightly disappointed in me for letting this happen but all in all, they'll both love and support me anyways. I just wish my parents were alive to see their grandchildren." Jessica replied, lowering her head a bit.

Hermione smiled, putting an arm around her friend and Ginny rubbed her back.

"I'll bet they'd be proud of you Jess." Ginny reassured her.

She only smiled weakly in response.  
  
**The Next Day**  
  
"So you're having twins my dear?" Professor Dumbledore asked, gazing down at his granddaughter.

A hot blush rose up in Jessica's face. She now knew what her friends felt like sitting underneath her grandfather's gaze when they were in trouble. But he had not scolded her in any way....yet.

"Yes Grandpa" she replied.

"So I'm going to be a great grandfather?" he asked her smiling.

She smiled back and nodded.

"Well congratulations my dear. Although I am a bit disappointed that you're pregnant at such a young age, I accept this and support you wholeheartedly." he told her, hugging her.

"Thank you Grandpa. I knew you'd eventually reach the good points." she said grinning.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be an uncle." Oliver said from across the room, leaning against a bookshelf, grinning at his sister.

"Well aren't you happy? Get over here and give me a hug for conceiving and eventually having your niece and nephew." Jessica ordered.

Oliver walked over, still grinning, and hugged his sister tightly.

"I am happy sis and congrats."

"Thank you." she said hugging her brother back.

"What are their names going to be?" her brother asked.  
  
"Melody Constance Dumbledore and James Nicholas Dumbledore." she replied.

"Well shouldn't they have their father's last name?" Oliver asked her.

She frowned. "Well, they would if I had any guarantee he was coming back."

Both her grandfather and brother looked confused.

"What do you mean, my dear?"

"Well promise not to freak out." she said crossing her arms.

"Okay." they both replied.   
  
"Well Harry's the father and if I had any guarantee he was coming back I would make their last names Potter but I don't want to get their hopes up as they grow, or mine either." she told them.

They were both silent.

"Exactly." she said at their silence.  
  
**Four Months Later, December 8th **  
  
Christmas was in the air. Jessica, Hermione, and Ginny had decorated their flat and it looked beautiful. Jessica was getting rounder by the day and trying not to be too crabby with everyone about it. The thing that amused her the most was that Hermione and Ginny were getting round too. Almost three weeks after she'd been told she was pregnant, Hermione and Ginny also found out that they were too. Jessica took that opportunity to tease them like they'd done to her. Jessica smiled as she remembered how kind everyone had been to her.

Being pregnant hadn't stopped any of them from doing their work though. Professor McGonagall had driven Jessica away from Hogwarts and told her to rest but she wouldn't do it. She was busy working on a potion that would cure Lycanthropy. She really wanted Remus to be cured before her children were born. She really felt sorry for him because he didn't have children of his own and she hoped that letting him look after her children once in a while and bringing them into his life would encourage him to meet someone have children of his own. Hermione was also just as busy. She'd been working on that veil and she was astounded at what she'd discovered. She discovered that that veil didn't kill people who touched it or fell into it. It was like a portal to a plane caught between the normal world and Heaven. She'd told Jessica and Ginny that Sirius could speak to anyone in Heaven freely but he was still alive. She was busy trying to find a way to bring him back. Ginny was just as busy as ever in her training to become a Healer. She'd been doing excellently and was predicted to become a full fledged Healer soon.

As Jessica was mixing the Wolfsbane Potion with a hybrid potion she'd concocted, she was remembering a dream she'd had the night before. A dream that seemed incredibly real.

**THE DREAM**  
  
_She'd been sitting at a window, staring at the full moon and stars that twinkled above, a hand resting on her round stomach. She really wanted to know what her children would look like whether they'd resemble her more or Harry or whether they'd be a mix of both of them. A light breeze began to blow softly billowing her long curls which were hanging down, framing her face. It made the white curtains billow softly too. Then she heard a voice.  
  
"Jessica" The voice said her name. _

_She turned her head and walking towards her was Harry. She'd been stunned and confused at who it was until he walked into the moonlight. She recognized the messy black hair that was shining in the moonlight, the bright green eyes that were sparkling at her, the lips that were curved upwards into a soft smile. _

_"Harry" she breathed as he sat down beside her. _

_He didn't say anything. He just raised his right hand, caressing her cheek then just placing it there. She could feel the warmth from his hand on her face. She raised her hand and placed hers on top of his. _

_"So you're pregnant?" he asked her, his voice soft. _

_She nodded. _

_"What are we having?" he asked her, his voice as soft as velvet it seemed. _

_"Fraternal twins, just like my brother and I were." she replied. _

_"That's wonderful." he said _

_Then he leaned down and kissed her. She wanted to keep kissing him forever but she pulled back and looked at him. He really didn't looked any different, not that it mattered to her. _

_"Voldemort's gone?" she asked him. _

_He nodded. She smiled. _

_He looked down, placing his hand on her stomach. She felt both of her children kick. _

_"Did you feel that?" she asked him. _

_He nodded smiling. _

_"They must know that it's you." "Either that or they're just responding to the touch." she said grinning. _

_"If you didn't have this belly and the precious lives that it holds inside, you would be paying for that right now Miss Dumbledore." he said grinning wickedly. _

_"I don't know about that Mr. Potter." she retorted. _

_He just leaned it and kissed her again. _

That's when she been woken up by the sun rays penetrating through the window and glaring into her eyes through her eyelids. She'd wondered and wondered as she'd been mixing potions and testing them whether or not that had been just a dream or a premonition or just her wishful imagination at work.

Little did she know that miles away, Harry Potter had had the exact same dream and was wondering the very same things about it.


	2. Chapter 2:Sirius's Return and Having the...

****

Chapter 2:Sirius's Return and Having The Twins

Two More Months Later, February 20th  
  


On this chilly February day, Jessica was sitting in an armchair reading a book and Ginny was sitting on the couch across from her, obviously waiting for something. Suddenly the door burst open and there was Hermione. Now Jessica and Ginny were impressed because even though Hermione was pregnant, she could move incredibly fast for a pregnant woman. She was just standing there, breathing heavily like she'd been running but she actually couldn't.

"Uh what's up Mione?" Jessica asked her shutting her book.

"Guess who I've got with me." she said grinning madly.

"No clue." Jessica said.

"Mione you could have a wide variety of people with you and we would never even get close to who it is so who is it?" Ginny spoke up, slightly annoyed.

Hermione beckoned the person to come in and in walked a man with A little past shoulder-length black hair that looked absolutely elegant, gray eyes, and a tall muscular body walked in. He was wearing long black robes. Jessica looked at him puzzled for a moment.

Ginny was just staring at him but both Ginny and Jessica spoke up at the same time, "Sirius?"

He nodded grinning.

"Well he looks good for someone who's been in something like limbo for a couple of years." Jessica commented.

"Hello Ginny." he said looking at the redhead.

She walked over to him as fast as she could and hugged him.

"Wow you're all pregnant?" he asked looking from one to the other.

They all nodded.

"Who was first or did you all get that way at the same time?" he asked grinning again.

"That would be me." Jessica said.   
  
"You're Jessica Dumbledore right? Dumbledore's granddaughter, you were engaged to Harry and now you're pregnant with his children?" Sirius said.

"Guilty as charged." Jessica replied grinning.

"You never told us you were engaged."

"My bad."

"Well it's nice to finally meet you face to face that's for sure." Sirius said.

He walked over and hugged her.

"I guess my children will be like you're great godchildren." she told him.

He laughed his bark-like laugh. "Yeah, you could say that."  
  
**March 17th  
**  
Jessica woke up that morning feeling absolutely horrible when her water broke. Hermione and Ginny rushed her too the hospital. Ron, Oliver, Professor, Dumbledore, and Sirius all came not too much later and gathered around her. They stayed there talking to her and reassuring her until she got tired and fell asleep. She had another realistic dream.

**DREAM  
  
_She was still lying there in the hospital but she was all alone in the room... Or so she thought. Suddenly the door opened and in walked the face she saw so much in her dreams, Harry. _**

**_She tried to sit up but he walked over to her and said softly, "No, don't move, stay down." _**

**_She just nodded. _**

**_He sat down in a chair next to her bed, lacing his left hand fingers with her right hand, stroking her hair with his right hand. She just looked up into his face, hoping that he would stay with her. She was about to say something when he leaned in and kissed her softly. She raised a hand up and ran her fingers through his familiar messy hair. Then she moved her hand from his hair to the side of his face. _**

**_"Harry, you have to stay with me, I'm slightly afraid of what I'm about to do, I mean, anything could go wrong and-" _**

**_He placed a finger on her lips and then moved it. She didn't speak. _**

**_"Jessica, luv, nothing will go wrong. You're my beautiful fiancee and you're about to have our beautiful children. I promise I won't leave you. I may not always be around, but I promise I'll always be with you no matter what." _**

**_She was slightly confused by what he meant but she said nothing. At first. She was about to speak when a sharp pain jolted her awake.  
  
_**

**A Few Hours Later  
**"They are beautiful Jess." Ginny commented.

In her arms now, she was holding a beautiful baby girl and boy. Professor Dumbledore kissed her on top of the head,

Sirius did as well whispering in her ear, "You are practically my goddaughter-in-law."

She smiled at him and said, "Thanks Sirius."

Hermione walked up and softly stroked both of their heads.

"They're so adorable." she said softly.

Ron just slipped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Just wait a few weeks until you two have your children, you'll love it at first then get really tired of it eventually." Jessica said grinning but keeping her voice down because her babies were falling asleep.

Both babies yawned softly and curled up against their mother.

"Aww" Hermione and Ginny chorused.

Ron and Oliver just rolled their eyes, grinning.  
  
**Five Years Later  
**"Today I'll be teaching you how to transfigure a wardrobe into a cat." Jessica said standing in front of her desk.

She was the Transfiguration professor now and a beautiful single mother with two beautiful, wonderful children. The only problem she had was that no matter what men would still come on to her. She wasn't the brooding type but she still had a hole in her heart over Harry and she doubted if it would ever be filled again. The other part of this problem was Draco. He had taken over as the Potions master and he'd had a crush on her when they were in school together. It was very obvious that that crush still burned within him. She thought personally it was more of an obsession. She perched herself on her desk as she was teaching them the incantation for transfiguring the wardrobe. Just as she had finished, the door opened and there stood Draco or Professor Malfoy as he was known to her students.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" she asked stiffly.

"I need to have a word with you Jessica." he replied.

A chorus of ooo's went through the classroom, some were snickering. Draco just grinned making some of her girl students blush. The old crush on the professor. She had no doubts that some of her boy students had crushes on her but she would not tolerate childish things like that.

"Cut that out. Get to work transfiguring your wardrobes." she said sternly, making a very Professor McGonagall-like face.

She stood up and strode over to him.

"What do you want Draco?"

She was in no mood for this. She'd had another dream about Harry last night. She'd been having them on and off for the past five years.

"I was just wondering if you'd accompany me to the Three Broomsticks tonight for a drink."

"Thanks for the offer but no thanks." she said automatically.

"What's the matter with you? Are you still hung up on Potter after all this time?" he said slightly angry.

This made rage flow through her.

"Look," she started through gritted teeth, "I didn't ask for this stupid obsession you have with me. You started all this nonsense. I think you should know by now that even though he is gone, I will always love Harry, no matter who I'm with. You are such a jerk. I would never date you now get back down to the dungeons."

Suddenly her two children, Melody and James walked in, smiling brightly at their mother.

Her heart immediately softened. Her children looked kind of like her and Harry mixed together. Their hair was a mix of her dark brown and his deep black and their eyes were a mix of her cerulean blue ones and his bright emerald green ones. They both had her freckles that were speckled across their noses and upper cheeks. Melody's long hair was long, thick, and curly just like Jessica's and James's hair was unruly, messy, and thick like Harry's. James wore glasses just like Harry but Melody didn't. And they both loved Quidditch just like Harry and music just like her. They were both skinny but were gaining some muscles as they grew older. They both had cute smiles with dimples in their cheeks.

"Hi mummy." they both said.

"Why aren't you two with Grandpa?" she asked bending down to their level.

They shrugged and smiled angelically.

She grinned despite herself.

"Go back to Grandpa's office. I'll be there after this class okay?"

They both nodded and scampered off. By then Draco had gone. She figured he was mad because she was mothering Harry's children and not his. She just couldn't see herself marrying him and seeing her children with his. He himself had a beautiful little girl that had middle-of-the-back blonde hair and baby blue eyes named Anastasia Malfoy. It just made her wonder what happened to his first wife.

Sirius dropped by later while she was talking to her grandfather and her children were playing with some of the silver instruments.

"Hermione is pregnant again." he told them grinning.

"Man, Ron's working overtime." Jessica said grinning.

Dumbledore gave her a look and she just stopped her giggles.

"Well I'm sure that Vanessa will be happy to have a sibling." she commented.

You see, Ron and Hermione had a girl and they named her Vanessa Weasley. Oliver and Ginny had two children, Thomas and Harmony. Thomas was James, Melody, and Vanessa's age and Harmony was one year younger than the three of them. They just talked for a while until Sirius and Jessica took Melody and James home. Jessica told Sirius that he could live with her. She felt like she owed it to Harry.

Little did she know that he was battling the remaining Death Eaters and dark creatures with Remus and the Order still and there seemed to more and more every day.  
  
**Six Years Later, March 17th  
**Melody and James were pacing nervously around their house. They came downstairs into the kitchen where their mother and Uncle Sirius were sitting at the able chatting and asked for what felt like that millionth time that day, "Are our letters here yet?"

"Not yet, my impatient little children." their mother said grinning despite her children's disappointment.

"Grandpa knows we're going to die if we don't get our letters today right?" Oliver asked, Melody was drumming her fingers on the table.

"Yes, I already told him, and I've already picked out your caskets and everything." Jessica said her grin wider.

"That's so not funny mum." Melody said crossly.

Sirius was just chuckling watching the children bickering with their mother.

"Uncle Sirius, surely you must know how we feel?" they both asked, their eyes big and innocent.

"Of course I know how you feel. I grew up in a bad family so it was blessing to be invited to that school. You'll have great time there kids, I promise you." he told them smiling.

Then the doorbell rang.

Jessica went to the door and opened it. There stood Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Oliver, Vanessa, Thomas, and Harmony.

"Hey Ron, Hey Hermione, Hey bro, Hey Gin." Jessica bent down and stroked Vanessa's hair.

"Hey Nessa, Tommy, Harmony." "How are my favorite little nieces and nephew?"

(A/N: Thomas and Harmony are Jessica's niece and nephew but because Ron and Hermione are as close to her as a brother and sister would be, she calls Vanessa her niece too.)

"We're great Auntie Jessica." they all chorused.

"Vanessa!" Melody cried running out and hugging her best friend. James walked out and hugged Vanessa too and both of his cousins.

"Come on you guys." Melody said beckoning them in. Everyone walked in and greeted Sirius too.

Then an owl swooped in carrying two letters. Melody and James seized them, reading over them quickly.   
  
"We got in! We got in!" they chanted linking arms and going around in circles.

This just made everyone laugh.  
  
**September 1st  
**"Melody Constance Dumbledore!"

"James Nicholas Dumbledore!"

"Get down here or you'll miss the train!" Jessica yelled.

They both came bounding down the stairs, wands in their hands. Jessica studied them.

Melody was wearing a royal blue sweater, a dark brown almost black skirt, with almost knee high white socks and black Candie shoes with silver buckles. She looked every bit the schoolgirl. James was wearing an emerald green sweater with khakis and black shoes. They reminded her so much of her and Harry that tears sprang up in her eyes. "

Mum, what's wrong?" James asked noticing this.

"I just can't believe it's both of my baby's first day of school." she lied smoothly.

They both smiled.

"Don't worry mum, we'll see you in Transfiguration class and you'll be at the castle with us so you'll see lots of us." Melody told her.

Jessica just smiled in response and nodded.

Harry Potter was nervously sitting at the Staff Table in the Great Hall waiting for the rest of the teachers, the students, and for the feast to begin.

"'arry?"

Harry looked up and standing over him was Hagrid.

"Hi Hagrid" He said shakily.

"What are yer doin' here?"

"I'm teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year, Dumbledore's idea." he replied. "Does Jessica know?" Hagrid asked him.

Harry suddenly perked up at the sound of her name.

"What do you mean does she know?" Harry asked him.

"Well she's the Transfiguration professor now." "Ginny got appointed to be the school nurse this year an' all." Hagrid told him.

"Malfoy's here too, potions master."

Harry face contorted with anger.

He knew that Draco had always had a thing for Jessica and he be damned if that ferret tried anything while he was here. He was determined to win his old fiancee back no matter what.

Jessica had already said goodbye to her children and sent them off with Sirius. She promised to be there that night for the feast. She was busy working on her cure for Lycanthropy. She's invited Remus over when she'd heard he was back and she was going to cure him even if it killed her. Finally she added the last ingredient, her own blood, and it turned a smoky grayish blue and fizzed slightly. She put it in a vial and went upstairs. Remus was sitting on the couch in her living room.

"Hello Remus, I didn't hear you come in. Here it is, this should cure. If this doesn't work, I'm gonna tear my hair out." she told him handing him the vial.

He studied it for a second and then she changed it her Animagus form, a white tiger, just in case it didn't work.

"Bottom's up." he said drinking it.

He sat still for a few seconds before shaking, He turned into a werewolf them back into himself in a matter of seconds. Jessica looked up and saw that the bite marks that were on his arm had disappeared. He sat there for a few seconds more and nothing else happened. Jessica changed back into herself.

"Did it work?" she asked him.

"I think so, but we won't know for sure until the next full moon which is pretty soon so no worries until then Jess and thank you." he replied hugging her.

"No problem Remus, I've been wanting to cure you for ages but you were gone fighting the war and didn't come back until now. I'm just glad you're okay." she told him.

He nodded smiling.

"Well, I'd better get to Hogwarts before my kids slaughter me for missing their Sorting ."   
  
Remus nodded and hugged her.

"Remus, you can stay here with me. Sirius lives here too so you won't be lonely." she told him.

"B-But Sirius is dead." Remus said.

"No, he's not. Hermione found a way and brought him back. He wasn't really dead. He was just in a parallel dimension so he was alive all this time. I would've wrote and told you but I didn't know if you were alive so I just waited until I heard some sort of news about the war." she told him.

Remus just looked shocked.

"Don't worry, he should be home soon and he can tell you all about it. Right now, I gotta run.

Talk to you later Remus." she said kissing him on the cheek before disapparating to the gates of Hogwarts.

**(A/N):Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been at band camp during the day and I had some writer's block with this story and didn't really know where to take it but I've fixed that. I'll still be in band camp this week but I'll try to update again sometime this week. I can't give a definite day but it will be soon. **


	3. Chapter 3:The Sorting and The Lovers Reu...

**Chapter 3:The Sorting and The Lovers Reunited  
**

As Jessica entered the Entrance Hall, she could hear lots of voices coming from the Great Hall and could hear her grandfather speaking. She really didn't want to interrupt but she knew her kids would kill her if she missed their Sorting. She neared the Great Hall doors listening for a good time to go in without interrupting too much.

"-I would also like to welcome back our Professors like Professor Draco Malfoy, our Potions Master, and my granddaughter, who teaches Transfiguration-"

"That's my cue." she said to herself grinning.

She walked into the Great Hall and the students started to applaud. She knew she was basically everyone's favorite teacher but she wasn't expecting them to start applauding her. As she gracefully walked towards the Head Table, she humbly nodded her head to her students, smiling broadly and sat down at the table, waving the applause down. Her grandfather smiled at her amused.

"As I was saying, my granddaughter here, Jessica, teaches Transfiguration and it seems she's well loved by our students here."

Jessica saw Draco roll his eyes and glared at him. He looked apologetic but she would have none of it. She turned away from him.

"I would also like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Harry Potter."

Whispers started up around the Great Hall like wildfires. Jessica was absolutely stunned. She looked up at her grandfather confused but he simply nodded at her. She stared down at the table, thoughts racing through her mind.

But I thought Harry had died or disappeared right after he defeated Voldemort! I never heard from him at all and now he's suddenly appeared back here without so much as a word to me and my grandfather kept this from me! How could he? I can't believe this!

She chanced a look over at Harry. Nothing about him had really changed except now he was a man, not the slightly skinny, slightly muscled teenager she'd loved before. Now he was about 6'5 with a muscular, lean body and slightly tanned skin. But he still had his messy hair, beautiful emerald eyes, and glasses. He was wearing dark green robes which brought out the eyes she stared into so long ago. Suddenly his head turned and their eyes met.

Without either of them noticing, the Sorting started but their eye contact didn't break until-

"Dumbledore, James"

Jessica head turned as her son walked up towards the table. She gave him the warmest smile she could and watched as the Sorting hat was placed on his head.

Harry turned his head too when he heard the name Dumbledore. He didn't know Jessica had a child let alone any children as he looked he was stunned again. He'd been stunned by Jessica's beauty again but now he was stunned by how much the child sitting on the stool resembled him. He could clearly see that he and Jessica's hair colors had mixed together on this child which could only mean one thing: He was this child's father.

His thinking was interrupted when he heard the hat shout "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor Table erupted into roars of approval and numerous applause. They settled back down as Harry heard another name.

"Dumbledore, Melody."

_'A girl too?'_ Harry thought. The girl greatly resembled Jessica but he could tell in was the same with the boy, her hair color was mixed too, dark brown and black and it was extremely thick and curly.

'I have a son and a daughter?' 'I wonder why Jessica never wrote and told me about them.' 'She probably thought I was gone for good or something.'

The last thought made a pang of hurt go through Harry's heart but he vowed right then and there that he would win Jessica's heart back no matter what it took, marry her, and help her raise their children, maybe even have more. His thoughts were interrupted again by the Hat's shout.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He clapped enthusiastically as he watched the both of them. 

_'They're beautiful.'_ he thought finally.

He would start his plan immediately.  
  
Jessica was tortured. She was pacing inside of her office restlessly. She couldn't stop thinking about Harry. She was having memories of before he'd left. Her curls kept whipping around everytime she turned. She figured this was useless. She was only wearing herself out by doing this, not to mention torturing herself by doing this.

She sat down at her desk. She desperately needed to talk to Ginny. She knew she was most likely up in the hospital wing. She was about to get up and head for the door when someone knocked softly on the door. She was puzzled at who could possibly be there at this time of night but she opened her mouth and said softly, "Come in."

The door opened and in walked the person that was torturing and controlling her thoughts, Harry.

"Harry" she practically whispered sitting back in her chair.

"Jessica" he said smiling weakly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked a little louder this time. Her voice was close to giving out.

"I just came to talk." he replied sitting down in front of her desk.

"Okay"

There was an uncomfortable silence then he spoke up.

"I can't believe you're the Transfiguration professor now but it makes sense, you always loved it. Congrats."

"Thank you." she replied unable to say anything else.

"I did miss you, you know." he added.

She looked up into the emerald orbs that she'd once loved and asked, "what happened to you?"

Harry frowned and sighed before replying.

"I left from Hogwarts and went to Grimmauld Place. The order had to train me before we actually went up again Voldemort so I spent almost a year in training. They wouldn't let me see you or Ron or Hermione or anyone else because they thought you might distract me and I would stop my training. Well we soon left and went after Voldemort. We tracked him down and planned our attack. We had to call on a bunch of Aurors and Ministry workers to back us up.  
We spent a few years exterminating his Dark creature army. We also faced many attacks from Death Eaters. We killed a good many of them and captured the rest, they're in Azkaban now. Now was when it got bad. We had to find Voldemort and when we did, he killed some of our best people and me, almost, but I escaped. I found out that I had a unique power. I could, in a way, possess people but using my mind. All I'd have to do is make eye contact and I could control them. I used this power to my advantage with Voldemort and killed him. There was a recoil however, I was hit also by this force of the spell but all I got was amnesia. I wandered around for almost a year trying to remember who I was and who you were because you kept coming back to my mind and Finally, one day, it all came back to me and I spent a great deal of time getting back to England. When I finally arrived I took the Knight Bus to Hogwarts and talked to Dumbledore about the whole thing. He told me to lie low for a while and not shock anyone too greatly but he suggested that I become the professor here so here I am."

Jessica just nodded, taking it all in.

"So you have two children?" he asked her.

She nodded again.

"What are their full names?" he asked her, a little nervously.

"James Nicholas Dumbledore and Melody Constance Dumbledore."

"Beautiful names." he commented, realizing that she had given them their own middle names.

"Thanks."

He moved closer to her, hardly breathing. She turned and looked at him, watching his every move. When he moved his face closer intending to kiss her, she made no effort to stop him. Her eyes were closing slowly, anticipating. Their lips were about a centimeter away from each other's when their was a knock at the door. They backed away from each other and Jessica cleared her throat before saying a little shakily, "Come in."

In walked five familiar, new Gryffindors.

"Well how are my favorite kids?" Jessica asked looking from James and Melody, to Thomas, Harmony, and Vanessa.

"Great mum, but guess what? We have a new friend. You might find this a little shocking but-" Melody said then turned around beckoning someone in.

And in walked...

Malfoy's daughter, Anastasia.

_'Malfoy's daughter, a Gryffindor? I'll bet Malfoy's steaming right now.' _Jessica thought, a grin forming on her face.

"You're Draco's daughter Anastasia aren't you?"

The pretty blonde girl nodded shyly.

She's acting nothing like Draco. It makes me wonder more than ever who Malfoy's wife was. Malfoy was arrogant and a jerk when he was her age. What a difference.

"Well nice to meet you Anastasia. I'm James and Melody's mother, Jessica, and also your Transfiguration professor. I hope your father doesn't give you a hard time because you're in Gryffindor. It really is a wonderful house, but your father may still be prejudice against it because he was a Slytherin."

Anastasia just nodded, her eyes widening at the thought of her father's reaction to her house.

"Don't worry Anastasia, if he does anything to you that's serious like he hits you or threatens you, you come straight to me and we'll fix it, don't worry." Jessica assured her, kneeling down to her height.

Anastasia nodded then threw her arms around the professor's neck, smiling.

Jessica was surprised at first but smiled and hugged her back.

"Now off to bed with you lot, tomorrow's a big day for you all." Jessica instructed them, straightening back up.

A chorus of "Yes ma'am"'s were heard from them. Jessica hugged and kissed Melody and James goodnight before sending them off to Gryffindor Tower.

"Do you think they'll need an escort?" Harry asked walking up beside her.

"Probably since they're new and everything." Jessica replied thinking about it.

"I'll catch up to them and make sure they get there okay." Harry offered.

Jessica smiled. Harry's heart did a flip flop.

"Thanks Harry." she said kissing him on the cheek. "You're wonderful."

"No problem Jess, anything for you." he said kissing her forehead and walking out to catch up to the kids.

"He's still as wonderful as I remember." Jessica said to herself. She just couldn't stop smiling, so she fell asleep that night with a smile on her face.  
  
**About A Week Later  
**Jessica was leaning up against the castle wall, watching the sun come up. It was a beautiful morning. A few clouds were scattered across the sky and with the light pink, orange, purple, and faint blue hues filling the sky, it was gorgeous. Everything was at peace, not even a breeze ruffled the leaves or grass or made the water ripple. It was as smooth as glass and dew covered the grass making in sparkle in the increasing sunlight. Jessica's long thick curls were hanging down, cascading down her shoulders and back, stopping at her waist, her blue eyes were reflecting the beauty of the sky, and her arms were crossed as she watched the day being born. It was almost more than Harry could stand.

He was standing not too far away just watching her. He hadn't done this in years not since they'd still been in school, but as she stood there, looking like she didn't have a care in the world, she still reminded him of the beautiful seventeen year old musically gifted rebel he'd fallen in love with. He was still going through with his plan to win her back and so far, it'd been going rather well. He knew it would be going better and faster if a certain Potions Master would stay out of it. He knew that Draco was still infatuated with Jessica and he couldn't stand it. Just last night he remembered that he'd been away for ten years and if in that time, he'd gotten to Jessica...Harry shuddered at the thought. He'd even had a nightmare the night before about it. He'd been having nightmares about the two of them ever since he'd returned. Harry knew he had to win Jessica back fast.

It was the weekend and it was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Harry knew that the first and second years couldn't go so he didn't have to worry about their children following them around or catching them together. He was planning on asking Jessica to go with him to the Three Broomsticks for a drink but he was extremely nervous. But then he heard a sound. He turned and saw familiar silvery blonde hair coming out of the castle. Draco. Harry figured he was probably coming to ask Jessica to Hogsmeade but he would beat him to it. He hurried from his hiding place towards her. Jessica heard someone approaching so she turned only to find herself almost nose-to-nose with Harry.

"Good morning Harry." she said almost amused.

"Good morning Jess. I came out here because there's something I need to ask you." he said.

"Okay Shoot."

"Would you like to come with me to the Three Broomsticks today? I need to talk to you about some things."

"Sure Harry." she said smiling.

"May I escort you back up to the castle?"

"Sure."

Jessica took Harry's arm only moments later, to run into Draco.

"Morning Draco, what brings you out here so early?" Jessica asked him.

Draco glared at Harry before replying. "I came out here because I need to have a word with you Jessica."

"Okay, go to my classroom and I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

Jessica turned to Harry as Malfoy walked off and just looked at him, smirking slightly.

"What?"

"You asked me so fast partially because you knew Draco was coming." she said raising an eyebrow at him.

"So?"

She just rolled her eyes at him as they kept walking.

He pulled on her arm and stopped her making her turn and face him.

"Listen Jessica, I still really care about you and my gut tells me that Malfoy just wants to fulfill his desires with you then he won't give a care and I'm not about to let him so I decided to keep an eye on you." he told her, his eyes full of sincerity.

Jessica always got lost in his eyes, they were like deep bright green pools but waaaaaay deeper. She felt her knees grow weak just looking into them again like she used to. She felt them give way. Harry caught her easily.

"What happened?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with slight amusement.

"You." was all she said.

"Me?"

"You happened." she said then clapped a hand over her mouth.

Harry just smiled.

Jessica didn't say anything but started to walk towards the castle again.

Harry sighed but was still smiling slightly and followed her.  
  
"I can't believe you!" Draco was saying not too much later. 

"Draco..." she started but he cut her off again.

"I have been chasing after you trying to get you to give me a chance for all these years and now he pops back into your life and you just fall into his lap again like you did in school!"

"Now just a minute..."

"I knew you'd do this if he ever came back. I think I should just get rid of Potter so you'll give me a chance!"

"Now that's enough!" Jessica yelled.

"You will not touch one hair of Harry's head! Whether I start dating him again or I give you a chance, that's my decision! You know why I don't like you? Because all you do is rant and rave about Harry and about how I was in love with him in school! You are so juvenile! You are acting just like you did in school and I will not tolerate it! Now GET OUT!" Jessica screamed.

Draco looked absolutely stunned and left her room without another word.

Jessica just shook her head and walked into her office.  
  
**That Afternoon, Hogsmeade  
**"It's nice to be back around Hogwarts. I really missed it." Harry said as they walked down the street.

Jessica smiled. She knew it had to have been hard for him to be away from practically the only home he'd ever had.

It was slightly chilly but not too cold. Harry surveyed Jessica again. She was wearing a black long sleeve dress that came down to her mid thigh with a red scarf tied on the right side of her neck with the ends hanging down and knee-high red suede boots with a pointed toe but flat tip. Her long curls were hanging down, waving as she walked. Jessica glanced at Harry. He was wearing a cozy black sweater with khakis and black shoes. Harry noticed that guys kept giving Jessica looks and it was making him slightly mad so he slipped his arm around her waist. She raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged with a smile. She just shook her head slightly amused.

When they walked into the Three Broomsticks, Harry was surrounded by people who were happy to see him. He gave Jessica an apologetic look and she waved it off. She walked up to Madam Rosmerta and ordered two butterbeers.

"Is that young Mister Potter, Jessica?" Rosmerta asked eyeing him.

"Yes Rosie, it is."

"He's grown into quite a looker. How come you haven't snatched him already? You two would be perfect together."

Memories drifted back up in Jessica's mind as she heard the perfect together part. That's what people used to say about them, that they were the perfect couple. Jessica's eyes started to water but she quickly blinked clearing her eyes again.

"We used to go out years ago while we were in school but he's been away for so long, I don't think he cares about me anymore. He's got plenty of willing women who would fall at his feet like that Cho Chang. Why would he want me again?" Jessica's voice went bitter remembering one of her old rivals.

"Any smart man would want you Jess, you're beautiful, caring, brave, but most of all, you know what you want out of life and who you want in your life. That's not so for most women. I figure just about every man who boy who's met you was at least a little attracted to you. Besides, you never know, you and Mister Potter's old flame may begin to burn again." Rosmerta said smiling.

Jessica just shook her head, smiling and took their butterbeers to a booth. Harry joined her a few minutes later.

"Sorry about that Jess." He smiled weakly at her.

"Mmm"

"Did you have a specific reason for asking me here?" she spoke up looking at him.

"I just wanted to talk to you." he replied.

"Did you ever think about me when I went away?" he asked her.

"Of course I did. I would cry myself to sleep sometimes missing you. I ever had these very realistic dreams that you here with me when I found out I was pregnant and when I had my children and lots of other times. I wanted you to come back to badly it was like a flame burning inside of me every day you were away. It was painful."

Harry was surprised but he took one of her hands in his and opened his mouth to speak.

"I felt the same way. It was like a physical ache in my heart to be away from you and my friends. I wanted so badly to come back but I couldn't or I would have been home sooner. I feel bad coming back now instead of years ago. I missed you so much. The thought of you moving on and forgetting me was pure torture. I thought you would forget about me but you didn't."

He brought his other hand up and caressed her cheek with his thumb. 

"Jess, I know that I'm James and Melody's father and I promise if you'll give me a chance I'll be the best father to them that I can." he whispered.

Jessica didn't know what to say. She knew he figure it out sooner or later because of James's resemblance to him. A single tear slid down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, bringing her close to him.

"I'm just so glad you're back." she whispered placing her head underneath his chin.

He wrapped his arms around her and just held her until she looked up at him. He leaned in to kiss her when a voice interrupted them.

"Excuse me, are you Harry Potter?"

Harry groaned so softly only Jessica heard him. The sides of her mouth twitched but she didn't laugh or smile, just sighed.

Harry was looking at the person who'd spoken. It was a little kid. He looked about six or seven with soft dirty blonde hair that curled at the ends and big brown eyes. His skin was tan and he was smiling weakly at Harry. You could count the freckles speckled on his face. He was adorable.

"Yes I'm Harry Potter, what can I do for you?"

"Can I have your autograph?" he asked in a very small voice, like he was afraid.

Harry looked at Jessica. She was smiling at the little boy warmly.

"Okay." he said.

Afterwards, Jessica was still smiling.

"Why are you still smiling?" Harry asked as they walked back towards the castle.

"That little boy was so adorable." she replied.

Harry just nodded.

As they walked through the hallways, six familiar voices reached their ears.

Melody, James, Vanessa, Thomas, Harmony, and Anastasia walked around the corner at that moment.

"Oh hey mum, where have you been all day?" James asked Jessica.

"Patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade, keeping an eye on the students with Professor Potter here." Jessica replied simply.

"Oh okay, well we're gonna head to the common room, see ya later mum."

"Bye kids."

Harry gave Jessica a look.

"What?" she asked.

"Why didn't you call me Harry instead of Professor Potter?"

"I didn't want to arise any suspicion. Other students are already asking James if he's related to you because of the resemblance."

Harry froze.

"They don't know about me?"

"No"

"Why?"

"I would've told them but I didn't want them to get too attached to their father in case something should happen to you." she replied.

Harry felt a pang go through his heart again but he said nothing.

They reached her room. They both turned to face each other.

Now was the moment of truth basically.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. School has started back for me so I've been busy with school, homework, band practice, writing, and lots of other things. I hope you guys like this chapter. I've left kind of a cliffy at the end because I figure even though cliffies are evil, they're fun too. heh heh. Anyways, I have a preview of the story I'm going to post later. The preview is in my bio about myself. well I've got to run for now. **

**busy, bust, busy!**

**love ya all! **


	4. Chapter 4:The Truth, Unignored

**Chapter 4:The Truth, Un-Ignored  
**Jessica stared at the man who stirred her youthful passions and opened her eyes up to love. It seemed like all the time between them had melted away. She felt like her seventeen year old, in love, just beginning adulthood self. She certainly felt the butterflies in her stomach like she had all those years ago when she first seen him, even though she'd infuriated him and driven him crazy, her arrogance made her figure that he'd warm up to her eventually, but surprisingly, she'd been right. She thought about earlier right before that boy had walked up to them. He'd leaned in like he was going to kiss her. Well, in her opinion, the time for it was definitely now.

Harry stared right back at the girl who'd not only infuriated him and driven him up the wall but who had also helped him through his pain, helped him save the world, and given all of her love to him, including the one muscle that supplied it, her heart. She'd definitely been demonic and angelic in her own way. He had once thought that he would be fighting with her for the rest of his life. Who would've thought that she show him another side of herself and make him fall in love with her? He knew that even his best friends had been proud but ultimately shocked when he'd told them that he loved her. Now finally he had the chance to get her back and rebuild the world he'd once had before this war. Breaking the silence between them, he spoke.

"Jessica, I understand why you didn't want Melody and James to get over-excited about me but I'm still a little hurt that you didn't at least tell them they had once had a father but I don't want to fight with you, especially not now." He paused, coming closer to her and pulling her against him. "I want us to be together again, I want us to ger re-engaged and get married and have a lot more children and cherish the time and the life we'll have together. I love you Jessica Dumbledore, and I always have."

A single tear slid down Jessica's cheek but she was smiling.

"I love you too Harry Potter, and I want the exact same things."

Harry couldn't nor did he want to stop the broad smile that was spreading across his face. He lowered his head down to kiss her. But their lips had barely brushed each other's when Jessica heard her grandfather shouting at her and Harry.

"Jessica!" "Harry!" "Come quickly!"

They hurried towards him. "What's wrong Grandfather?" Jessica asked him urgently.

"The children have been kidnapped!"

"You mean..."

"Yes, Melody, James, Harmony, Thomas, and Vanessa."

"What about Anastasia?"

"No the two Death Eaters in question left her alone because she was Draco's daughter."

"Death Eaters?" "I can't believe those idiots are still around."

"Where are they Grandfather?"  
  
"They were heading towards the forest."

Jessica and Harry hurtled off towards the Forbidden Forest while Dumbledore sent letters to Oliver and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione.

Jessica and Harry were tearing through the forest as if their lives depended upon it.

"Man these Death Eaters must be moving fast." Harry commented.

Suddenly they heard cries for help.

They rushed towards the cries and heard very familiar voices.

"Once Potter and Dumbledore find out about their children, they'll come rushing here. You'll get Potter and I'll get to smash Dumbledore's pretty little head in."

"I recognize that voice, it's Bellatrix." "I guess grudges do carry on for an extremely long time." Jessica said half joking, half serious.

"Yes, I'll finally have Harry after all these years and have that little wench and her offspring out of the way." said a familiar voice.

They both knew it sounded familiar but they couldn't place their finger on who it was. But whoever it was, they were going to be locked up in jail or in a mental institution.

Jessica looked at Harry and said, "Let's go."

She started to walk off but he grabbed her arm. "I don't want you to get hurt." he said looking concerned.

"Harry we've got to save the children, now come on!"

They both raced to where they heard the voices and burst into a clearing.

"Ah Potter, Dumbledore, what took you so long?" Bellatrix said smiling evilly.

"Get away from my children, my nieces, and my nephew." Jessica growled.

"Not unless you and Potter come quietly, then we'll let the brats go but if not, we'll kill them."

"What do we look like to you? Simpletons?" "Idiots?" "We know good and well that you won't let those kids go so why don't we just duel and get this over with?" Jessica snapped.

"Eager to die Dumbledore?" Bellatrix chuckled.

Jessica just narrowed her eyes. 

Harry grabbed her hand to calm her down and she did slightly but she was seething with anger and couldn't calm down.

She pulled out her wand and the battle began. Harry and Jessica were beating Bellatrix and the other Death Eater spectacularly when Bellatrix hit Jessica and she fell to the ground. But now before her own spell struck Bellatrix and she too, fell to the ground. Harry immediately dropped down beside Jessica and shook her.

"Jessica please don't be dead." Harry pleaded.

"It would be better if she was." said that familiar voice. Harry recognized that voice but he had to make sure. He stunned them and pulled off their hood. It was who he suspected.

Cho.

That girl had seriously flipped her lid.

"I'd never be with you anyways." he growled at her motionless body.

He turned back to Jessica. She still hadn't moved.

"Is our mom okay Professor Potter?"

Harry turned around and saw his daughter and son standing there, their bright blue-green eyes watering up.

"I'm not sure kids but I think there's something I should tell you two."

He took a deep breath and finally said the words that he'd wanted to say all this time.

"I'm your father kids."

"W-What?" they both asked surprised.

"James, have you wondered why you resembled me so much? I really am your father. Your mother didn't tell you about me because I was off fighting in a war and she feared I might not return so she didn't tell you two about me but I'm back now and your mother agreed to marry me soon. I hope you two can learn to accept me as your father."

To Harry's surprise, they both hugged him.

"Welcome to the family, dad." they both chorused.

"We'd better get Jessica to Poppy and quick." Harry said. The two kids nodded and they, along with Vanessa, Tommy, and Harmony, followed him to the castle as he rushed the love of his life to the hospital wing. 

Sorry it took me so long to update. My schedule has been nothing but hectic. I tried to find a spare moment to write but it was impossible. Plus I was having serious writer's block for a while. Lame excuse I know but I'll get the next chapter up here sooner. I promise.


	5. The Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Well, It turned out that Jessica was okay. She was hit with a mild stunning spell instead of the Killing Curse, Bellatrix's mistake. Both Bellatrix and Cho got the Dementor's kiss and were thrown into Azkaban for a lifetime sentence.

Jessica and Harry Potter were married on July 31st, Harry's birthday, so you can bet that they had a heck of a party! Professor Dumbledore gave Jessica away, Mione and Ginny were here Maids of Honor, and Oliver and Ron were Harry's Best Men. (They can't choose! They're all good buddies!) All the Weasleys, Mr. And Mrs. Granger, all the Professors including Snape, and even Draco turned up at the wedding. Melody and James finally had their father and they were all happy.

(A/N: If you're wondering about Hermione's other child, when I said in Chapter 2 that she was pregnant, she had a son and named him Ian Weasley, sorry I didn't mention him much but he wasn't really an important character.)

Other evils descended upon the magical world but the original Dream Team: Harry, Jessica, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Oliver conquered them, eventually with the help of their children. Jessica and Harry eventually became Headmaster and Headmistress but shared the responsibility with Oliver and Ginny seeing and Jessica and Oliver were brother and sister and the responsibility fell to one of them when their grandfather retired so they decided to share it. But being Headmaster and mistress didn't stop them, they still continued to teach their subjects excellently. Draco met a beautiful witch named Katrina and they eventually married. And since his daughter was friends with the Potter, Weasley, and Dumbledore children, he eventually came around and became friends with Harry, Jessica, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Oliver.

And they all lived happily ever after.

**The End**

**A/N**:(Now we all know that there is always gonna be some corruption in the magical world but I'm giving Harry a break for once. If you don't like it, TOUGH! LoL)


End file.
